


Derekules

by Tnana1996



Category: Hercules (1997), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Argent Titans, Hale Gods family, Hell Hounds, Multi, No Werewolves, Not an Argent Allison, Stiles and Scott are not Melissa and the sheriff's sons, alpha pack monsters, based off disney hercules, some greek gods, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tnana1996/pseuds/Tnana1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has always felt like an outsider, like he didn't belong. His super strength and rapid healing abilities didn't help at all. After one last incident, his parents tell him the truth. They had found a young baby derek one night with the mark of the Hale Gods; thinking it was the gods finally granting their prayers for a child, they adopted him as their own. Now Derek sets off on a journey to find out where he truly belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning (how cliche)

**Author's Note:**

> NOT A MUSICAL! but feel free to think of the songs as you read.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and Hercules is not mine.

     A long time ago, when the earth was still new, there were these giant monster beings called the Argent Titans. They ruled the world with chaos and havoc. Everywhere disasters plagued the ground we walked on, volcanoes, earthquakes, typhoons, and it was just plain awful. Before all was lost to their savagery, a great alpha being came. Her name was Talia Hale, and along with others like herself, she stopped the Argents and locked them all within a vault deep in the earth to never come out again. After she saved what little was left in the giant mess, Talia and her kin restored the world and took over its rein. They became the Hale Gods, and watched everything from above on Mt. Luna. Ever since then the earth has run smooth and the people were safe (more or less).

 

But that is not where the story starts. No, It starts some time later, there is a party happening on Mt. Luna...

 

"MOM! MOM! Uncle Apollo is here!" An excited little girl of 4 years, with beautiful dark hair and eyes, and a bright smile ran up to an even more gorgeous woman. She wasn't tall but neither short and had a powerful presence. Her long dark brown hair cascaded down her back and her blue-green eyes shined with happiness. Her strong features widened into a smile, as she picked up her daughter. They both had on matching light green robes.

"Wonderful Laura. And I expect you said hello?" She nudged her daughter.

"Yes Mommy. And he let me pet the ponies!" Laura said with much pride in her voice. "Oh! and papa is behind you!" At that she turned around and caught her husband trying to sneak up on her. He was a handsome, tall, and well built man, with black hair and dark eyes. Even with his heavy mustache and beard, his grin was crystal clear for everyone to see. His blue robe showed off his toned chest.

"Laura! I was trying to surprise mommy." He said with fake disappointment.

"Sorry daddy." She giggled. 

"Oh well, I guess I have to catch you when you don't have our daughter Talia." He brought them into a hug. "Is everyone here now?"

"No, we are still waiting on my brother Peter. You know how he loves to be fashionably late." She smiled.

"Ah yes, Mr. Sass from the underworld himself." 

"Oh Hush up Simon. It is polite to wait until all the guests are here. Now go check on the baby."

"I just checked on him, and he is anxious to meet everyone."

"When can I see my baby brother?"

"Soon sweetie. We just have to wait for uncle peter." Talia patted her daughter.

"Uncle Sassy!"

"Yes Uncle Sassy." Her parents chuckled.

The party was lovely, the guest were enjoying themselves with idle chatter. There was a banquet of foods and drinks. Everything was great. Talia and her husband were talking with Hermes, Laura went back to ask Apollo if she could pet the ponies again. They were just waiting on one last god, before the guest of honor could make his appearance.

 

* * *

 

"MATT!" An angry voice shouted. A figure sat upon a throne of precious jewels and bones. He is handsome in a crazy sort of way. He had short brown slicked back hair,and a bit of a scruff goatee and mustache. His black robes draped over him. A puppy like creature played to his right.

"Yes! Your deadliness." A little weasel of a demon came running in.

"Take Allison to play with her brother Cerberus, she is starting to get on my nerves." He rubbed his head in hopes to relieve some tension. "Have the fates arrived yet? There is a party I am to be late for, And I don't want to miss my cue."

"Good news Sir! They're here!"

"MATT! Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. Sooner!" He snarled.

"AHHH! I am a fool! Unworthy to serve you my lord! Unworthy!" Matt pleaded on his knees, hoping to not be punished.

"Urgh! Remind me to incinerate you after my talk." He got up and walked over to his meeting hall. Over by the side of the room stood three figures. Three women in a circle laughing at something they saw in their floating ball. "Oh Peter. Good to see you. You will be busy with some new souls soon." The tallest one giggled.

"Aren't I always Jennifer."

"Yes, but these are pirates!" Shouted the shortest of the three.

"Hmmm, I don't get too many pirates. Thanks for the heads up Heather." He smiled sarcastically. "Now as for why you are here."

"We know why we are here. We know everything." The other stated plainly.

"Yes Kira. I know you know. I'm just reestablishing for the sake of my sanity."

"What sanity?"

"Point taken. Now as for the situation..."

"Yes, and sorry about declining your invitation before when the first child was born. You know how busy death can be." Jennifer said with a grin.

"You're here now." He slid right next to them. "So what does the future hold for my plan?" Peter asked as he gazed into their ball.

Heather went to open her mouth, but got slapped by Kira. "You know we can't reveal the future. We only came to humor him."

Peter didn't like that.  _Oh these ladies are going to give me a headache. What to do? Well flattery never failed me._ He turned to Jennifer. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. What do you use in your hair? It looks lovely, even better than my sister Talia's." She giggled. "And Kira, your skin is so radiant! The stars don't compare; I must know your secret." Kira rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. "Heather! Your hands! They are so soft! It is just as if you never picked up anything in your life." 

Heather beamed at her sisters. "Please sisters? Just this once?"

Jennifer smiled "I don't see a problem. Kira?" 

She sighed. "Oh alright." The glass ball started to glow and rise up. Images swirled within it's confines.

"Talia and Simon will have one more child after their little boy you will meet today, but that isn't what you wanted to know. In twenty-one years the planets will be aligned perfectly. The oceans will be pulled back and the gate to the Titans cell will be visible." A little baby girl was on the ball, and switched to the planets moving in place, and finally settling on the cell holding the Argents.

"Good, very good."

It changed to Peter riding down and destroying the locks. Monstrous people emerged out and charged Mt. Luna. The Hale Gods fell and Peter was on top. "You Peter will release them from their everlasting confines, and take down the mighty Hale Gods! All will be at your command!"

"YEAH BABY!" Peter shouted with flames surrounding him.

"However..."

"I'm sorry what?"

"If the child Derek is to take part in the fight, you will fail." A man appeared with a sword sided by a great beast and struck down peter. The image faded out. "Good-bye Peter." The fates disappeared with their floating glass ball.

"... WHO THE HELL IS DEREK?!" Peter screamed in exasperation. His flames engulfed the room, his anger made him lash out and destroy his meeting hall. In the middle of this chaos Matt slowly approached peter.

"Um. Your awfulness?"

"WHAT!?!"

"You are going to be late for your entrance to your new nephew's party."

He roared in aggravation, "Matt, clean up this mess! I will be back later." and he slammed the door behind him. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello Talia." A dark skinned man approached with a small smile.

"Deaton! It is a surprise to see you. You almost never visit, and on today of all days! My little boy is honored."

"It is good to see you too Talia. It has been a while since we've spoken face to face."

"Yes, the temple talks hardly do justice." She turned to place her cup of nectar down. "What do I owe this pleasure? You didn't even come to Laura's introduction party." She smiled pleasantly.

"I just had the time." He winked

Talia let out a laugh. "Oh Deaton! Even if you are my most trusted adviser, I never know what you are thinking."

"Now isn't this a sight. And I thought I was the one who is almost never on Mt. Luna."

The two turned to see a dark figure looming in the shadow of a pillar. He walked out into the light, and Talia grinned stunningly. "Peter! You have finally made it!" Everyone turned to see what Talia was excited about, then universally groaned. Peter had shown up.

"UNCLE SASSY!!!" A blur of green and black through herself at her unsuspecting uncle. 

"Whoa kid! You gonna send me back home if you keep doing that."

"Heh, sorry uncle peter." no one believed she was really sorry.

"Laura. You are not suppose to tackle people from behind." A firm voice came from the side.

"Thank you Simon."

"You have to give them a chance and tackle them from the front." He grabbed her from peter's arms. 

"Yes I am sure that is the proper educate for a little girl to greet people."

"Oh Stop being a stick in the mud brother. Now that you are here, I would like to have everyone's attention!" All heads turned to face Talia who now had a white bundle in her hands.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I know how busy we can be. But now I would like to introduce you to the newest Hale family member. Derek!" 

Everyone cheered as the guest of honor finally arrived. All had been waiting to be introduced to the new baby Hale. Same as they had done for Laura, at her party. If peter had been drinking anything, he would have probably done a spit take. It didn't stop his mouth from hanging open however.

"And on behalf of my son, I would like to thank you for all the lovely gifts!" A pile of treasures were shown off to the side.

"Wait! Momma! What bout our present?!"

"You are right Laura. We didn't give him our present yet."

"Papa! Papa! Get Scott! Get Scott!" The exited girl all but shrieked.

"Yes pretty baby. I'll get Scott." And with a whistle, a little brown blur shot by and ran around Talia's feet with little yaps.

Little baby Derek started to make some noise to the yapping he heard at his mom's feet. Talia gently put him down and the puppy like creature started to lick his face in excited greeting. Derek laughed as the puppy licked him. Everyone awed at the adorable sight.

"I made him! I made him!" Laura happily screamed.

"Yes you did Laura." Simon nudged his daughter.

"Yes, after Laura met Peter's new hell hound Allison, she was obsessed with getting her new brother a hell hound too. Simon and I thought it was a perfect idea so we helped our daughter make one." Derek was picked back up and showed around to everyone so he could greet and be introduced properly.

The party was starting to wined down. Most of the guests had already begun to leave. And Laura was laid down to sleep, Derek was being fussy and wouldn't close his eyes.

"Talia. Before I leave, I would like to give Derek one last present."

"You don't need my permission to give my son a gift Deaton."

"Very well." Deaton took out a medallion from his robes. On one side was the hale god mark, the Triskillion, and on the other was Derek's name. He gently placed it around the baby's neck. "Think of it as a good luck charm."

"Its lovely Deaton. I'm sure he will love it."

"Goodnight Talia, I will be seeing you." With that, Deaton left.

"Sister dear, I'm afraid I am the last to leave again."

"Think nothing of it. You should get out more often Peter."

"Yes, well ruling the underworld is a very busy job. One which you gave me by the way, so I might not be able to visit for some time."

"That is fine, have a nice night Peter. Wave goodbye Derek." the child gave a yawn and a weak wave to his uncle, and promptly fell asleep. "How cute. He was waiting for everyone to leave."

"Yeah. Bye." he said trying to keep a straight face and not grind his teeth.

 

* * *

 

"Matt!"

"Welcome back!" Matt gave a diligent welcome.

"Matt quickly follow me." Peter briskly walked off, with Matt trailing behind him.

"Matt, I have a question. What do you do to a pest."

He gulped. "You kill it sir?" They walked off into side room with lots of vials and potions.

"Correct! You kill it. But what if the pest is immortal?" Peter picked up a purple bottle with a bright pink liquid inside. 

"I-I do not know." he fidgeted where he stood, hoping this conversation wasn't heading where he thought.

"It's alright, not many do. Lucky for you, I do."He handed Matt the vile. "And first, you have to turn that pest mortal." He let out the most evil laugh he has ever laughed, it had Matt cowering in the corner. "Go Idiot! Give this potion to my new sweet little nephew. And make sure he drinks Every. Last. Drop!"

Matt zoomed out of their glad Peter wasn't going to kill him. He quickly speed-ed off to Mt. Luna.

 

* * *

 

 

Simon and Talia were peacefully sleeping, unaware of what was happening in their baby's room. All of a sudden there was a loud clang of stuff falling. They groggily started to get up when another loud sound had them on high alert. "Our Babies!" They dashed out of bed, they reached Laura first and sighed in relief that she was still asleep. Their relaxed faces turned to dread as the rushed to their new born son's room. Talia let out a scream and cried over her baby's empty crib. Simon sent out word to ever god to look for the thief that had taken their son. The search party was quickly gathered but they wouldn't make it in time.

Far away out in a small field on earth Matt had stolen baby Derek. "Ok, time for your bottle." He put the bottle to the child's mouth and he started to drink it happily. The godly glow of his body started to fade and dim to normal human skin. "Its working! Come on, drink it all up! Every last drop so I can kill you!" The potion was almost gone but then there was a rustle of the bushes, and a voice sounded out.

"Is anyone there? It better not be you punk kids come to mess with my wife's garden again! I am the sheriff and even off hours I have the right to arrest you!"

Matt panicked and dropped Derek along with the vile. The vile broke and the last of the potion spilled to the ground. Matt fled to the safety of a near by tree and hid in it's leaves as he watched Derek cry, alerting his location.

"What the? Is that a baby?" The man was of middle age with short light brown hair and pale blue eyes. He quickly picked up the crying infant. "Is anyone there? Is this your child?" He looked at the baby and noticed the medallion around his neck. "Hmmm the mark of the gods." He flipped it over. "Huh, so your name is Derek." The child looked up to him with big blue-green eyes. "My wife and I have been praying to the gods for a child. Are you the answer to our prayers?" The baby made a happy sound.

 _Now's my chance. If I don't kill the brat, Peter will kill me!_ Matt transformed himself into a hideous lizard beast and pounced on the unsuspecting man.

"Ah! A Kanima!" The Sheriff turned his body to protect the helpless baby. But the child cheered and grabbed the thing with his little baby hands and banged the Kanima around like a rag doll. After a minute he grew bored and threw the creature far away. The sheriff was shocked beyond belief. _The gods had granted me and Melissa a very powerful son._ He picked up Derek and notice a cut on his hand. "You got a scratch! Lets go get that wrapped up." However, right before his eyes, the cut healed. As if it was never there. "Won't the wife be surprised by you." He smiled at the new born.

Derek may have become mortal from the potion, but since he didn't drink everything, he still had his unnatural strength and healing abilities.

 _Peter is going to kill me. But the kid is a mortal now! He won't be a problem. What Peter doesn't know will make me live longer._ Matt sent off back to the underworld to inform Peter.

When the gods finally found Derek, it was too late. He no longer was a god; he could not be returned home. Talia and Simon wept for their son who they could now only watch from afar. 

 

But this isn't the ending, far from it; otherwise this would have been a boring story.


	2. A grown boy

     "Derek, sweetie. Come here!" A small middle aged woman with kind brown eyes, a warm smile, and wavy chocolate brown hair in light purple robes called to a young man of about twenty.

Derek lifted himself from the field work he was doing, ran a hand through his messy short black hair, and jogged over to the window his mother is at; his strong limbs showed from his simple white robe as he moved. He wasn't buff per say, but he definitely wasn't lean either."Yeah mom?"

She held out a parcel wrapped in a cloth. "Could you run down to town and give your father his lunch? He forgot it again." 

"Again? Sure, no problem." He took the parcel from her hands.

"Your a good son Derek." She said patting his cheek with the barest hint of stubble growing. "I swear if it wasn't for you, that man would have died from starvation a long time ago, with how often he forgets his food. And you know I would never bother to bring it to him." She laughed

"You love him mom." He stated as he started to walk off.

"I don't know why sometimes."

"Bye ma, I'll be back soon to finish up."

"Take your time sweetie. I know how you've wanted to do everything since your alpha senses developed, but I'm starting to look lazy with how much you do around here compared to me. So I will do the rest in the garden. Don't count your beta mother out!"

"You sure? Cause I.."

"GO! Waste some time doing whatever it is teenagers do these days. Have fun! I don't want you back till dinner!"

Derek frowned, but gave his mother a smile and wave as he continued off.

 

* * *

 

 

It's not that I mean to take up most of the work, it's just to keep me busy. I don't really get along with some of the people in town; well most of the people in town. My father is the local sheriff, so you wouldn't think getting along with people would be a problem. Unfortunately my people skills are nonexistent, and it's not through lack of trying on my part. I have tried multiple times to 'fit in' but it has never turned out well. I’m going to have a boring evening.

Up ahead I see a cart on the side of the road, I don’t think anything of it till I pass by and see an old beta wrapping his mule’s ankle. “Do you need help sir?”

“Why yes! Thank you so much young ma-Derek!” He got off the ground and turned in shock to see me. I would have been insulted if I wasn't already used to it.

“I could help bring down your load to town. I’m on my way to drop off my father’s lunch anyway.” I said showing him the parcel.

“NO! I mean no, its fine. My old girl here just nicked her ankle, it’s not broken. No need to help.” I didn't need my alpha senses to know he was lying. “If we don’t make it to the market in time to pick up my wife, well that will just be my fault for pushing her to hard.”

“It’s not a problem. I will bring you to the market.” I told him as I picked up his mule and put it in the back of his cart next to some pots that smelled like there was food in them.

“No, really! My wife is a fighter, she wouldn't be bothered to walk back home, and we could pick up whatever it is she bought tomorrow.” He said with slight panic in his voice.

“Hold this please.” He grabbed the food in question. Then I hoisted him up on his seat.

“Even if you do walk us to town, you probably wouldn't make it in time to give the sheriff his food.” He said trying to discourage me one last time.

“That is why I will run.” I smirked at him. I grabbed the two pulling masts and sped off. The landscapes flew right past me as ran down the old worn path. I quickly approached the old town, passing by people with quick excuse me’s. I slid into a stop, and was happily surprised my sandal soles didn’t wear out again, but I did notice a scratch quickly healing on my leg. I must have kicked up a rock that got my leg, oh well. I turned around and winced at the queasy face of the old beta. “One of the stables will let you borrow a stead until your mule is able to walk again. May I have the parcel back?” I put a hand on his shoulder to settle him.

“Yeah, here you go.” He dizzily handed me the food. “Thank you, and I will just rest here a moment.” I let him be and walked off to the sheriff’s building. I forgot to mention I’m also a little different than from everyone else. I was born with a rapid healing ability and super strength, which allows me to be a bit faster and more agile than most people. My parents say I was a gift from the gods; not everyone shares that opinion.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dad.” I called as soon as I walked into his room. He looked up from the scrolls on his desk, and gave a small smile. He and I were one of the few alphas in town. It’s uncommon to be an alpha in a small town outside of the cities where most go to school, but usually there were a few. The majority of people were betas though, and it was just in general rare to come across an omega, not unheard of, just rare.

“Hello son. I’m sorry I forgot my lunch again.”

“It’s not a problem. Mom just worries you will starve to death if you keep forgetting it.” He laughed at that while I put his food in front of him. He opened it up; there was bread and cheese with some grapes.

“No meat I see.” He said sadly.

“You know she only gives us meat for breakfast and sometimes diner.”

“Unless it’s a holiday, yes I know. But still how does she expect us alphas to keep our strength if we only get meat for breakfast!” I just rolled my eyes. He has been trying to get me on his meat all meals campaign since I could talk. Which I admit sounds delicious, but it would be pointless since mom always wins in the end. “Are you going to head back now?”

“No, she kicked me out till dinner. So I was just going to stay here. You need me to do anything?”

“No nothing… Wait! I have this scroll that needs to be posted on the town message board.” He grabbed a short scroll from under the pile on his desk. “This doesn't need to be posted till tomorrow, but I suppose it going up a day early won’t hurt anyone.”

He placed the piece of paper in my hand. “OK. I’ll go now.” I turned out the door.

“I’ll be here.” Came his voice from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

I took in the sights, smells, and sounds of the village. It hasn't changed much over the years. There were still little kids running around and being dragged by their parents, some teens my age playing a game with sticks. I think it was called lacrosse? My dad tried to get me interested in the sport, but the first time I tried I accidentally broke some kid’s leg. Since then, no one wanted me to play even if the sheriff convinced everyone it was an accident, which it was. The adults talked and bargained, and carts passed by. The one thing that defiantly didn't change was the ten feet of space everyone gave me as I walked. I don’t remember when they started to do it, but one day I noticed wherever I go in town, people always stay at least ten feet away when I’m walking. I don’t mind, it makes them feel safe.

A small ball rolled in front of me. I picked it up and noticed it was the same one the other teens were playing with. One of them came running up to me. “Hey could pass the bal-Derek!”

“Do you need another player?” I don’t know what compelled me to ask but what’s done is done.

“Uhh really? G, thanks for the offer, but we have even teams and it’s easier to keep it at an even number.” He took the ball from my hand and ran off. “Man, what a loser!” He said it low enough that he thought I didn't hear it, but he must of forgot of my alpha senses.

I continued to the town message board, it was on the first column of the pillars surrounding the market place. As I nailed the parchment on the board I thought of the old man and if he found his wife. I started to walk back when I heard someone scream “DUCK!” I turned and a ball was hurling right at me. I quickly ducked and the ball flew right over my head. It hit a horse, startling the creature causing it to rear up. Its master lost control of the reins and it charged a group of kids throwing around a disk.

“Run!” I screamed and ran in front of the stead to try and calm it down. It knocked me back and I hit a column. The horse slowed and stopped, but the pillar swayed back and forth. “Uh oh.” I quickly got up and tried to using my strength to steady it, but my plan back fired and I knocked the next pillar down. Soon all the columns were falling like dominoes. I ran as fast as I could to try and catch up with the falling pillars, but I just wasn't fast enough. All around me were broken columns and rubble. As the dust settled I sighed in relief that no one was hurt.

One of the villagers burst out in anger. “That is it! This is the last straw! You have caused enough damage to this town once and for all!” The fat man got up in my face spitting his words at me. All of a sudden other people were joining with the man, yelling about much of a menace I was. My dad burst through the crowd. His face was one of shock.

“What is going on here?!”

“Sheriff Stilinski! Your boy caused all this mess!”

“He is too dangerous to be around here! With us normal citizens!”

“You keep your freak of a son out of this town! He has caused enough damage as is!” Everyone was screaming and muttering their agreements. I just looked down, not meeting my father’s eyes. I knew I was to blame.

“Son, go to my office. I will be there in a moment.” I keep my head down as I go.

After a few minutes of waiting in the office, he finally walked through the door. “Derek. I got the statements from everyone, and I want you to know this wasn't your fault.”

“Yes it was! If I hadn't got in front of that horse…”

“Then those kids would be dead!” He interrupted. “Listen der, don’t let what those people said get to you.”

“But they are right. I’m a freak.”

“No you are not! You just can’t control your own strength.”

“I’m a menace dad! I've tried to be normal. I really have! But I just… I just can’t.” I look to the floor. “I don’t belong here dad. I've never felt… like this is where I’m supposed to be.”

“Son…”

“I’m sorry. That was stupid. I will just go now.”

“Der!”

“I will be home by dinner.” I walked away before he could say anything.


	3. A stranger?

     The sun was low in the sky. After I left my dad I needed to get away for a bit. I headed up to my usual spot in the forest. It’s a hidden little stream (more like small river) I found one day exploring as a kid. There’s a big flat rock on the edge that somehow has the sun on it all day making it nice and warm, just right for nodding off a bit. And an old peach tree hangs down, its branches reflect over the water; I've often climbed it to get the best peaches on the top. The shade it makes is perfect in the late spring and summer. The best part: no one knows about it. My spot is too deep in the woods for anyone to venture, for risk of animal attacks and even if one were to get lost in these deep woods, it’s still impossible to stumble across because of the thorn bushes blocking anyone from approaching. I've never had to worry about any attacks, but I've definitely would of just passed it if it wasn't for the rabbit that caught my attention. It slipped under the thorn bushes, my curiosity got me to investigate. As I got closer I heard the stream, my curiosity got the better of me and I cleared a small path through the bushes. Since then it has always been my spot, and I’d always come here when I needed to get away from the world for a while.

I removed the dead thorn bushes I placed in front of the small path I torn all those years ago. It’s been a while since I been here, I've been busy doing work around the house and in my mother’s field.

“Just like I remember.” I walk up to my rock, when I noticed something odd.

It was quiet. Really quiet. Besides the small babbling of the stream, there wasn't any other sound. Normally I’d hear a couple of birds or some small creatures playing around. I quickly grew tense. I shifted around trying to see who could possibly have found my spot.

“Come out.” I waited for them to talk, or at least indicate someone was there. It took a minute but I finally heard a rustling up in the peach tree.

Down climbed a woman. She was about a few inches shorter than me. She had semi-long black hair with a slight wave to it, but not as wavy as my mother’s; as she turned to face me, I noticed her dark brown eyes. She held a peach in her hand and held a stance like she was bored with my presence. I couldn't smell what she was, it was unnerving.

“Who are you. And what are you doing here.”

She just snorts “Was that a question? I’m eating. What does it look like?” and promptly takes a bite out of the fruit.

I growl. “Not what I meant.”

“Oh calm down.” And she smiles, a faint little smile like she is pleased. “It has been a while Derek.”

I tense even more. “How do you know my name?!”

She sighed and shock her head “I’m not surprised you don’t remember me. We've met before, when you were a tiny baby.” she used her hands to emphasize “I wasn't so big either, maybe up to my knee, but I was big enough to remember.” Then she smiled that smile again. “It is good to see you.” I didn't hear a lie, but I still stayed on guard.

“Sorry, I can’t say the same.” She laughs at that. “How did you find this place?”

“I was wandering around, got a little lost, and found the dead thorn bushes blocking the entrance.” She shrugged.

That wasn't a lie either I calmed down somewhat, but my suspicion wouldn't let up. “Why can’t I smell you?”

“Oh, sorry about that. I have this little bag around my ankle. It’s filled with herbs to mask my scent, to protect me. It’s a drag, I know, but I promised I wouldn't take it off. If it helps, I’m an alpha.” She tosses the peach away, and lifts her dress slightly to reveal the little brown bag. I raise a brow, but don’t question her.

“You still haven’t answered what you are doing here or who you are.” I cross my arms.

“Sociable aren't you? It’s Laura genius. And believe it or not I was actually looking for you.”

“Why?” there is probably doubt all over my face.

Suddenly she got all serious. “Derek. The world is collapsing. Soon earthquakes, volcanoes, tornadoes, and a whole series of shit storms is about the befall us. I have searched high and low for four other chosen beings to help save humanity, and you Derek. Are one of them!”

“… What?!” I balked.

Laura holds her face for a total of five seconds before she bursts out laughing. “Oh My Hale! HAAHAAhAhhahaha! You should totally have seen your face! It was hilarious! HAhahahaaaha!” She falls to the ground holding her stomach. “Haha, Ouch it hurts! HAhaha!”

My anger was starting to boil up. I turned around and started to leave, trying to avoid maiming the laughing alpha. “My parents are expecting me for dinner.”

Laura quickly sobers up. “Oh, don’t be like that der-bear.”

I growl again. “Don’t call me that.” I continue to leave.

“Hey. I’m sorry, I was just having a little innocent fun.”

I roll my eyes “Its fine, but they really are expecting me.”

“Ok. Well I’ll just be here.”

I turned to face her. “You don’t have a place to stay the night?”

“No, I just got here.”

I really wanted to just leave, but my mother would kill me if she knew I left someone alone and without even offering a place to sleep. “You can come stay the night with us. I’m sure my folks won’t mind.”

“No. I’m good, this seems like a nice enough spot, and there wasn't any signs for rain today.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I will be fine. Night der-bear!” She grinned evilly at me.

I shake my head and head out. It’s not till I get half way home I realized she never told me why she was there. I’ll find out later.

 

* * *

 

 

When I got home it was sunset and my parents were standing at the door waiting for me.

“Mom? Dad?”

“Son, Your mother and I have something to tell you. That we should have told you a long time ago.”

We sat for dinner and they told me everything. I was adopted and then went on to explain how I was found. After I processed everything, to say I was shocked was an understatement. However, it did explain a few things, and settled my mind on some issues.

“If I was adopted, then who are my real parents? Where did I come from?”

“This was around your neck when I found you.” He gave me the medallion.

“That is how we knew your name. And on the other side is the triskillion. The symbol of the hale gods.” Mellissa said.

I stared hard at the thing. When I looked up, my father or step-father, was holding my mom, step-mom, in his arms. “Dad, Mom. Even though you aren't my blood, and I have a real mother and father out there somewhere. You will always be my parents.” I got up and gathered them in a hug. They patted me on the back with teary smiles on their faces. I looked at the medallion once again. “It’s just…”

“No need to say it son. We will have a bag with everything you will need in the morning.”

“Thank you.” I smile at them.

“Now off to bed with you! You have a big journey ahead in the morning.” Mom said pushing me to my bed.

“Alright, alright. Night ma, night pop.”

“Goodnight der.”

“Goodnight son.”

“Dad, wait a moment.”

“You need something Derek?”

“Do you know anyone by the name of Laura?”

“No. At least I don’t think so. Why?”

“No nothing, just a question.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning they sent me off with a teary good luck (it wasn't goodbye). I had my bag, in it was the medallion, some food, a change of robes, and a small amount of money. I knew to go to the temple of Talia Hale, but first I had to get some answers from Laura.

I found her lounging under the peach tree throwing pebbles into the stream, scaring the fish probably.

“How do you know me.” I demanded

“Again with the questions that aren't a question. And what, no hello?”

“You said you knew me when I was a baby. My parents don’t know anyone named Laura. I ask again. How do you know me?” I stressed the question.

“You see der-bear, that was a question. Not too bad right?” She slowly got up and jumped over the stream. “What’s with the bag?” She went to grab it, but I moved it out of her hands way.

“I asked you something.”

She gave me an eye roll. “I don’t think it’s my place.”

“I know I was adopted. Do you know who my real parents are? And why do I have this thing?” I took out the medallion and held it out for her to see. “I’m going to the temple of Talia Hale because of the hale mark on the back of it.”

“Deaton made that. It is supposed to be a good luck charm.”

“Who is Deaton?” I knew she was avoiding the parent question, but I was desperate to know anything.

“Deaton is the keeper of Talia Hale’s Temple. No one is allowed in the temple without his permission. Usually he is petty lenient about it, but there is always a long line to get in everyday and he only allows a few people a day to enter.”

I clenched my jaw. The fact that the temple was a few days journey was bad enough, but now I have to wait on a line? And it wouldn't even be a guarantee I would enter the same day. This certainly wasn't good news.

“You know him?”

She grinned like a cat that just caught her prey. “In fact I do. He was the one to make me the little baggie on my leg.”

“You are from around the temple?”

“No, but Deaton is a close family friend. He made the long journey to give me the thing because of a request from my alpha mother.”

I narrowed my eyes at her. Who could she be that her family has the keeper of Talia Hale’s temple on house call? I sighed, if I want to make sure I get in the temple, I will probably need Laura. “You won’t tell me anything about my family?”

“Nope. Sorry der-bear.” No way in hell she was sorry.

“Could you at least come with me to the temple and talk to Deaton to try and get me in sooner?”

Her grin turned feral “No problem. I was planning on following you anyway when you said you were heading there.” At least she was honest.

I grunted at her and started to head off. She followed silently behind me. I could only hope that she wouldn't bother for the rest of the trip; but from the impression I got of her, it’s not likely.


	4. Revelations

     “It would be nice if you actually kept up your part of the conversation. Even my little sister Cora, as much of a brat she is, can keep a conversation and she is only 15! All though both of you seem to have the same growl perpetually on your face. No wait, that’s a lie. She has the ability to smile!”

 

“Laura. Shut up! There, that’s my part of the conversation.”

 

“Sarcasm! Perfect, you’re learning.”

 

I rolled my eyes. The two of us have been traveling for the past few days. Laura has been surprisingly helpful, finding some wild-berry bushes and fruit trees. Although that was after she ate all the food in my bag. And the few times when I lost our path (she’ll never hear me admit it), she was able to lead us back on track. Of course she made me do stupid shit like knock down a tree to use as a bridge, and smash some big boulders just so she didn't have to climb over them.

 

Up ahead I saw a sign with a temple and the triskillion on it. “That sign. We are almost at the temple.”

 

“Yes we are captain obvious.”

 

“After we get there, and we see Deaton, will you be going home?”

 

“Most likely, but don’t worry. As much of a stick in the mud you are, I still love hanging with you der-bear.” And she threw her arm over my shoulder.

 

“I said not to call me that.” I growled

 

“Your reactions are priceless.”

 

* * *

 

 

With the sun high in the sky they walked for another hour till Talia’s Temple came in sight. It was a marvelous building made completely of marble, columns surround it on all sides with beautiful carvings; it was almost twenty times Derek’s height. As they got a little closer, they could see a small city behind the magnificent temple. Then Derek noticed something odd.

 

“Where are all the people waiting to get in? I thought you said there was a huge line every day.” He glared at her, but stopped when he noticed she looked confused as well.

 

“I don’t know. Usually that would mean he isn't at the temple, but he told me he wouldn't leave again till I got back.”

 

“Is he gone often?”

 

“No, almost never.”

 

Once they were almost at the entrance, the two noticed three figures arguing in front of the building. One was a tall young man just a little younger than Derek, with expensive looking robes on; beside him was a shorter girl about the same age, with long strawberry blonde hair. They were arguing with an older black man who didn’t seem fazed by them in the slightest. Laura quickly pulled Derek behind a bush to their side.

 

“What the…?”

 

“Shush! I want to know what they are saying!” She whispered.

 

Derek sighed but listened in as well.

 

“Jackson, I know you are the alpha of a very powerful family. However that doesn't change my decision. No one is to enter today.” The older male stated.

 

“Please Deaton. It is really important! We need the counsel of Talia.” The young lady spoke.

 

“I am very sorry Lydia. Come back tomorrow. Now if you excuse me, I am expecting someone very important.” With that Deaton entered the temple, leaving Jackson to console the shaking young lady. Derek didn't know if it was in anger or trying to hold back tears. After they were out of eyesight Laura and Derek came out from their hiding spot.

 

“Deaton takes his job too seriously.” She sighed

 

“Are we going to have to wait for tomorrow?”

 

“Huh? No why would we wait?”

 

“It doesn't seem like we are going to be able to get in today.”

 

“Oh for the love of…Come on!” She took his arm and with surprising strength dragged him to the front doors.

 

As they approached the spot of the argument, Derek could smell the scents left behind; there were two obvious scents of beta and alpha, he assumed the beta was Deaton, but the third scent was hard to place. It was rather sweet, not like a pastry only similar to a flower, but it was mixed with a great amount of grief. Then it clicked for him. _She was an omega!_ His thoughts were interrupted by Laura’s loud banging on the door.

 

“Deaton! We’re here!”

 

The door slowly opened to reveal the dark skinned beta that was just outside with the two strangers. “Ah Laura, good to see you had a safe journey. And Derek, you've grown since last I've seen you.” Derek was shocked Deaton knew who he was.

 

“Well the last time you've seen him, he was in a diaper.” Laura chuckled “And Deaton, you didn't have to send the two away just before. I’m sure we've could have been patient.”

 

Deaton was just about to answer when Derek snapped out of his shock and interrupted. “How do you know who I am? Where did I come from? And why did you give me this?” He took out the medallion from his bag.

 

Deaton sighed while Laura just rolled her eyes. “Come inside. This has been long awaited, Derek.”

 

* * *

 

 

Inside was amazing. All over the walls were intricate carvings showing all of Talia’s great deeds. Pottery and candles decorated the temple. On the floor was a massive mosaic of the Triskillion, but what was the most impressive was the giant Talia statue standing over eighteen times my height at the back of the temple. I hope my face doesn't show how shocked I am, and since I’m not getting any looks from Laura or Deaton, I guess I’m good.

 

“Deaton. Why do I have this?” Once again I held out the medallion.

 

“I had a feeling you would need it.”

 

“How…”

 

He interrupted me, “I believe it is about time you meet your mother.”

 

I stopped in my tracks. “My mother.” All of a sudden the candles flared, a wind picked up from nowhere, and the statue of Talia started to shake. Her eyes flickered open, and a big smile graced her face.

 

“Derek, my son. Oh my baby boy!” I was too shocked to move, as she knelt down and scooped me up in her huge stone hands. “My little Derek.” She looked like she was about to cry, if a statue could cry. I wondered how I looked.

 

Practically chocking “Mom?”

 

“Yes, yes my baby!” And she crushed me to her chest in a bone braking hug. “I’ve wanted to give you a hug for the longest time! My darling boy!”

 

“your. squishing. me.” I barely breathed out.

 

“Mom! Let my little brother breathe! I wouldn't have brought der-bear here if you were just going to kill him!” Laura shouted from the floor.

 

“Sorry honey. Are you alright Derek?”

 

I gulped in a breath “I’m fine.” I looked up to her then glanced back to Laura and Deaton, and back up to Talia. “Wait, you are my mother, and Laura is my sister…”

 

“And you have a little sister, Cora!” Laura shouted again

 

“Laura hush. Yes Derek, I know it’s a lot to take in, but you are my son. And Laura is your older sister.”

 

“I-I…I need to sit down.” I fell back in Talia’s or my MOM’s hand. “But, if I’m your son; then wouldn't that make me…”

 

“A Hale God, yes.”

 

“…a god, a god!” My mind tried to wrap around it. “Wait, then why… how did I end up in my mo- I mean Melissa’s garden? Didn't you want me?”

 

“Of course we wanted you! Don’t you dare think otherwise!”

 

“Then-“

 

“You were stolen from us the night of your introduction party and turned mortal. Only gods can live on Mt. Luna.” she looked sadly at me, but then smiled faintly “You look so much like your father, and you have my eyes. The only of my children to have my eyes.” She cooed at me.

 

“How come you didn't try to tell me sooner?”

 

“It was very hard, but I didn't want to burden you until you were old enough to handle it; that reminds me. Happy 18th Birthday Baby!” She beamed.

 

“It’s not my birthday. It won’t be for another few days.”

 

“That was the day we lost you. Today is you true birthday. That is why I had Laura go get you, so you would be here on your birthday.” I looked down to see her grinning like a mad woman.

 

“Mom aren't you forgetting something?” She called up from the floor.

 

“That’s right! CORA!” I had to cover my sensitive ears. Then the doors burst open and in came a a girl a few years younger than me with black long hair, shining gold skin, wearing dark color robes riding a pegasus, she smelled of beta. Behind her was a small chariot hooked up to her white horse. As soon as I was on the ground again a blur of light brown fur tackled me to the ground and he started to lick my face. “You might not remember Scott. He was your present. A magnificent hell hound, loyal to a fault, great senses, but he can be a bit absent minded.” It took me a minute, but I did indeed recognize him and petted his head.

 

“It’s good to finally meet my big brother.” The girl on the horse who I assume is Cora gets off and helps me up. She smiles a small smile that I return. “Finally someone to help me with Laura.”

 

“I heard that!”

 

“How are you glowing?”

 

“It’s natural. The reason Laura isn't, is because of the bag of herbs I gave her. It masks her scent as well as her glow, signaling her origin.” Deaton answered for Cora.

 

Looking to Cora and Laura, then back up to my mom “How-how can I come back? Isn't there something you can do? So I can come home?”

 

Talia gave me a sad smile. “There is nothing I can do Derek.” Now she is full out grinning “However there is something you can do.”

 

“What! What is it? I’ll do anything!”

 

“My child, if you can prove yourself to be a true hero then you godhood will be restored! And then and only then will you be able to come home.”

 

“How do I become a true hero?”

 

“That my little der is something you have to figure out. But I can point you in the right direction. Search out Coach Finstock, the trainer of heroes. He will be able to help.”

 

“Where do I find him?”

 

“He lives far south, on a small peninsula.”

 

“I can take him mom.” Cora spoke up.

 

“Would you sweetie? That would be wonderful.”

 

“Thank you mother. I won’t let you down.”

 

“Goodbye my boy, and good luck!” With that her statue returned to its original position and her eyes faded out.

 

“Come on big bro get in the chariot.” I followed Cora with Scott right behind me. I turned around when I noticed Laura wasn't following.

 

“Are you coming?”

 

“Nah, I've had my bonding time. I’ll let you get to know how much alike you two are. And Cora, here take the bag.” She took off the bag around her ankle and her skin started to glow the same gold tinted shine, and I could finally smell that she is indeed an alpha. Cora took the thing and tied it to her wrist. Now I could no longer smell her, and her skin no longer had the godly glow.

 

“Derek, before you go.” I turned quickly to Deaton, forgetting he was behind me. “Could I see the medallion I gave you?” I handed him the piece of metal, and instantly it vanished. “Don’t panic. I merely absorbed it into my hand, now if you could turn around.” I hesitantly do as told. He places his hand on my back between my shoulder blades, then an intense heat burns my skin, but as soon as it happened it stopped. “The good luck charm is now forever with you, it is in the mark of the triskillion on your back.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Come on Derek! You’re burning daylight!” A frustrated sounding Cora shouted at me.

 

“I wish you well.”

 

I jumped into the chariot, Scott right next to me, and Cora took off blazing.

 

* * *

 

 

Cora’s pegasus was flying fast over the land, faster than I could ever travel by foot. We were fast approaching the ocean; I could see it just ahead of us. Slowly we descended and stopped right in front of an overgrown field. There were old and unkempt statues everywhere.

 

“Come on Derek. Let’s find this trainer.”

 

Scott ran off sniffing around to see what he could find. As we walked I heard giggles and laughter off a small distance in the nearby forest. When I got closer, I was surprised to see nymphs hanging out by a small pond. I was about to ask if they knew where this Finstock was, then all of a sudden an older beta with wild hair came running out.

 

“Ladies!” The girls got startled and started to run “No! Wait! Sweethearts, don’t you want a good time?”

 

It was just sad looking at him chase the nymphs. I didn't notice Cora behind me until she started to snicker. After he got back-slapped by a tree branch he finally noticed us watching.

 

“Hey! It’s not what it looks like! Normally they can’t keep their hands off me.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why you’re on your ass with a red branch mark on your face.” 

 

“Young girls should mind their own business.”

 

“Excuse my little sister. Um, do you know a Coach Finstock?”

 

“The names Bobby, but call me Coach.” Scott came up to him and gave him a lick in greeting.

 

“Ugh. Disgusting!”

 

“You’re Coach Finstock. Really.” I elbowed her for that.

 

“Who else would I be?”

 

“I need your help. I need you to train me to be a true hero.” I quickly interrupted whatever rude thing Cora was about to say.

 

“Sorry kid, but I've been retired for years. I’m not gonna help you.” Scott started to growl, I couldn't blame him.

 

“You are the trainer of heroes aren't you?” I could see Cora getting angry.

 

“Yes, but I am retired. My training days are over. I’m tired of training stuck up boys trying to be men. Go find someone else.” Now I was starting to get angry.

 

“Look. I need to become a true hero to rejoin my mother Talia and my family on Mt. Luna. And I won’t be able to do that without your help. Please.” I grit out “You need to be my trainer.”

 

“Hold on. You mother. Is Talia Hale?! Seriously? Now that is rich! That’s hilarious!” He was laughing his head off. “It’s priceless!”

 

“Why you little!” Cora was fuming; she ripped off the herb bag and lunged with claws and a snarl that might have put mine to shame.

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Finstock fled as fast as he could, but it was pointless as Cora had him face down in the dirt in seconds. “AHHH!!! OK! OK! I BELIEVE YOU!!! GET OFF!” His screams were muffled by the ground. I could have sworn Scott was laughing.

 

“Cora, let him go. He still needs to train me.” I growled

 

She snarled again but did what I told her. “You’re lucky my brother saved you.”

 

He slowly got up. “Damn your little sis is scary. You need to be twice as ferocious as that if you are going to survive my training!”

 

“So you are going to train me?”

 

“Who I am to refuse? Now let’s see what you got.” Scott barked in happiness. I rolled my eyes at how bizarre this man was. Walking over to a big fallen statue, I picked it up without any effort really and chucked far into the sea.

 

“Fuck, impressive. But it’s going to take a lot more than that to be a hero! Let’s get going, training starts now!” He started off to the overgrown fields.

 

“I will be going now. I’m not sure how much longer I can stand this guy. Good luck, you are going to need it.” I wave goodbye as she climbs on her Pegasus and flies off, Scott howls his farewell to Cora.

 

“It’s just us now Scott. Come on, I’m not doing this alone.” We walk towards the field where Coach is most likely going to chew my ear off.


	5. Hero on the Scene

“Awesome rookie! You did great!”

A lone figure stood in the field. There were broken pieces of weaponry everywhere and destroyed machines that once must have been used for some sort of practice. The figure pulled an arrow out of his side and chucked it away. The man stood tall, all his structure on display. He had a firm light brown toga with strong hard worn armor on, his tanned skin spoke of many hours under the sun with rippling muscles that not even a skilled sculptor could replicate as he flexed to put away his sword. His short obsidian hair was tousled and he had stubble that caressed his hard jaw in such a way that anyone would be tempted to touch.  His sweat gave him an almost godly glow, and the arrow wound had closed not daring to leave a scar on this perfect specimen.

“I don’t think I’m qualified to be called a rookie anymore.” Derek started to walk over where coach Finstock and a fully grown Scott, the size of a horse, stood “Considering what I’ve done to all your training regimens Coach.”

“You will always be a rookie to me rookie. But I suppose you’re right. You’ve completely demolished my training grounds! You and this stupid mutt.” Said stupid mutt growled and tackled Finstock from behind. “Holly mother of Hale! Alright! You’re not a stupid mutt! Help! Coach Down!” A very pleased looking Scott grinned, licked Coach’s face, and quickly got off. “Ugh. Animals!”

“Do I need to rebuild everything again?”

He got back on his feet and quickly cracked his back, “No, I have something else in mind. Come. Follow me to my office.”

* * *

 

 

When coach says ‘his office’, he means the small cottage on the edge of the cliff facing the ocean. It was more of a run down shack when Scott, Cora, and I first got here, but I was able to fix it up for him sometime during my training, or should I say he conned me into doing it making me think it was part of the training. It wasn't a big deal and I probably would have done it anyway if he just asked. It was interesting finding relics of the other heroes he trained, some became legends that everyone knew and some I’ve never heard of. Normally we don’t head back till sunset, I wonder what the old beta has in store?

As soon as we got inside he started to throw around some stuff and make a mess. “Need any help?”  
  


“No, I got it rookie.” He flipped through random piles he found, and his face beamed when he held out what he was looking for. “Found it!” It was an old leather bound scroll that didn’t appear to be anything worth wild.

“What do I need a scroll for? I know my teachings.” I was actually one of the top students back in my home town, but my adoptive family couldn’t afford to send me out to the city to attend an University.

“Calm down. Don’t give me the alpha stare down, I haven’t insulted your intelligence in months! Anyway, this is the only thing my idiot of a nephew Greenberg did right! You remember that dumbass? Visited twice? Anyway, this is a magic scroll blessed by the Hale god Hermes. It will give you the most direct path to, you know, anywhere you desire.” He took a pause. “Derek. You have been under my training for two years, look at my fingers. See, two! At first you were terrible! Oh you were just God Awful! I didn’t know what to do with ya. I mean the only person that could have been worse was probably Greenberg!” I growled in warning. “Now though, now you are the best person I have ever trained. There is nothing more you can learn from me. It’s about time you take what I’ve taught you and put it into action!”

I stood up straighter, I couldn’t help the grin that came over me. “I’m done with my training.”

“Yep, damn straight rookie. You are hereby graduated.” He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and got uncomfortably close, but i’ve grown used to his antics by now. “Word of advice, go to Beacon Hills. It’s a big though town with a lot of problems. I’d say it’s long over due for a hero.”

He handed over the scroll to me and as I looked at it, a path appeared before my eyes to Beacon Hills. “Thank you Coach. I could never have gotten to where I am without your help.”

“Save the sissy talk. And don’t thank me yet! Let’s see if you have what it takes. I should be hearing great things about you rookie! So get going!”

“I won’t let you down. Let’s go Scott.” Scott was excitedly waiting by the door crouched down waiting for me, I hopped on and we sped off in the direction where the map showed me where Beacon Hills will be.

* * *

 

 

“Ok, slow down scott. I need to look at the map again.” Scott huffed in annoyance and sat down. I jumped off and pulled out the scroll. “It’s not like you know where we are going either.” The scroll showed our current location in the reserve outside the city. We are really close and could probably make it some time before sun down. “According to the map we are close to a river. Lets see if we can catch some fish to eat.” Scott jumped up in agreement.

As we got closer to the river I could hear the great roaring of water from a waterfall, it was nice listening to nature but a scream of terror coming from the same direction broke through the peaceful atmosphere. We quickly ran to the river only to see a thin young male, probably a few years younger than myself, struggling to get away from a little bigger lanky older man.

“Come on baby. You can’t deny you want it.”

“Get off you creep! I am not your baby Harris! I don’t want any part of you! Now let me go!”

“So feisty. I like a challenge.”

I seethed with anger at hearing the harassment the younger was receiving. Quickly unshielding my sword, I stepped into view. The river masked their scent from far, but now that I’m close I could smell the aromatic sweet scent of the smaller that slammed me harder than a raging minotaur made from solid marble. It immediately overwhelmed me, he’s an omega! His smell is sweeter than that of milk and honey and has a strong undertone of cinnamon and gingersnaps with something that I can’t quite place, it's intoxicating. Fortunately the scent of the other alpha had me snapping back to my senses. “He said let go.” I growled.

* * *

 

 

The two temporarily stopped their struggle to see Derek standing menacingly with his sword pointed at Harris.

“Oh look, a hero has come to save you my little omega.”

“I am not your omega Harris! And you with the menacing eyebrows. Thank you, but I can handle this. So, bye bye.” The omega made a quick shooing hand gesture.

“You clearly can’t handle this by the look of things.”

“I’m doing just fine! Now I suggest leaving because things are about to get messy, and I wouldn’t want that pretty scowl on your face to get scrapped off.”

“Enough talk! Water Oni destroy this interruptance.” Very rapidly five man shaped masses emerged from the water with yellowish green eyes, all holding blades that probably were just as sharp as they looked.

“Scott! Come on, it’s not a very fair fight.” Suddenly Scott ambushed Harris from the side and knocked the two figures down completely in the river. Derek came hacking at the Oni and was able to make two of them dissipate. The other three came at Derek, but he successfully dodged the blows and swiftly dissipated the remaining three. He quickly moved to the coughing, soaking wet Omega and picked him up and set back on the dry river side bed.

“That *cough* was an *cough* Awful idea!”

“Wait here.” Derek turned around to see Harris standing back up and Scott fighting off more Oni. He charged Harris but was blocked by two more Oni. They got him in the side and were also able to slice up his left arm, but derek was better and once again sliced both Oni in half and charged Harris. Derek punched the alpha and sent him flying into the waterfall. The remaining Oni fighting Scott dissipated.

Harris was barely holding on to consciousness as Derek approached. “Please! Mercy!”

“Like you were going to give him mercy.” Derek held his sword to the neck of the trembling alpha. “Die.” and with that he sliced Harris’s throat.

After washing away the blood in the river, he shielded his sword and approached the younger omega drying out his clothes. Derek froze in his tracks, he finally got a good look at the young male and was stunned by his beauty. This omega was of lean form and muscle, with a trim waist highlighted by the single wet red garment he wore that hugged his hips and showed off the tantalizing cute curve of his ass that just invited someone to squeeze. He had short dark brown hair, but not too short, just enough for one to get a good firm grip and tug. As he straightened up and turned around, Derek’s brain was shot to the underworld. He was taller than expected but still a bit shorter than himself and his eyes were breathtaking, pure amber mixed with flakes of molten gold swirled in those big beauties, and his creamy skin looked radiant and unblemished except for the little beauty marks scattered randomly that dotted his skin which made him all the more beautiful in Derek’s eyes. However he was standing stiffly with his shoulders squared and a pissed off glare in place.

“How dare you. Were you suicidal?!”

It took Derek a while to register what he said and blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Oh no! You don’t ‘What?’ me! I had everything perfectly under control! Then you come parading in like the meathead alpha you are! What were you thinking! You could have been killed! Oh wait, You weren’t thinking! You and your eyebrows probably just saw a defenseless omega and your feral brain was thinking you just got lucky with an easy score and if you saved me I would just fall into your arms!”

Derek was stunned at the rant this omega was going on, but the words quickly clicked as to what was being said and he got angry. “What! No! You needed help! I…

“I can handle myself! Those Oni could have killed you and you just barreled in! Or maybe you were thinking that I had a rich family and you would be rewarded for your brave efforts. Well sorry pal but I…”

“I didn’t even know you were an Omega!” Derek growled as he pushed and held the boy against the very convenient tree behind him. The boy’s heart rate sky rocketed.

“I-I, wait...you didn’t know?” He looked up helplessly at Derek.

“No! The water blocked your scent until after I stepped out and decided to help. And no. You didn’t have anything under control from the obvious struggling and the scream that alerted me to the situation. I wouldn’t have stepped in otherwise.”

He blushed a very pretty pink color. “Oh.” He looked down and his heart was still beating fast but started to slowly calm down only to shoot back up again. “Oh My Hale! You’re Bleeding!”

Derek let go of the omega to inspect the wound on his left arm, but the boy quickly started to fuss over the damage. “You see! You could have been seriously hurt! Come, we need to wash it out before I can wrap it!” Taken by surprise, Derek let the young man drag him to the water. “Did they get you anywhere else?”

It took him a second but he responded, “No, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Stop scowling. Your face will get stuck like that and what are you talking about! It could get infected! And…” He trailed off as he saw the unblemished skin once the blood was cleared away. “What happened to your wound?! It was just bleeding!”

“I told you not to worry about it. I have rapid healing abilities.”

“Wow really? I figured you must somehow be super strong with how you punched Harris straight into the waterfall. But you have…” It was at this moment that Scott figured he had enough of being left out and snuck up on the Omega and started to lick their new friend.

“Ah! Haha! Who’s...ha! This?”

“Scott. Stop. Get off the omega.”

Scott playfully growled at Derek but got off of him. “Oh you didn’t have to be a sourwolf about it. I like dogs, even unnaturally big ones. Scott was it?” He started to scratch Scott behind his ears. “You like that Scotty?” Scott really liked it and fell to his side so he could get his belly scratched. Derek thought it was a comical sight to see a full grown hell hound getting a belly scratch. “You're a good boy aren't you Scotty? That’s right, you are a good boy!” He was in heaven.

“I think you just stole my best friend.” Despite the betrayal from Scott, Derek suddenly grew very warm at the sight.

“What can I say sourwolf. I’m sure I’m better company that your scowly butt.”

Derek growled at the nickname. “I have a name.”

“And I bet I will probably like sourwolf better.”

He huffed. “It’s Derek.”

“Hmmm, Derek.” Derek started to feel a little flushed from how his name rolled off from the omega’s lips. Scott whined from the lack of scratching. “Well Derek. My friends call me Stiles or at least they would if I had any friends, but thank you for saving me. Even though I one hundred percent did not need your help, but still thanks.” Derek wasn’t sure if the reddening of stiles cheeks was his imagination or not. “Now I must go. Bye bye sourwolf.” Before he could even react Stiles was up and walking away.

“Do you want to stay a little bit longer? Scott and I were just about to catch some food.” Derek called out.

He turned around and gave a shy smile. “No, I really need to go, but maybe I’ll see you around. Bye Derek.” And with a wink he continued on walking and Derek watched till he was out of sight and could no longer smell the sweet tantalizing scent of omega.

 **  
** “Shut up Scott.” Derek could just feel two judging eyes staring a hole in the back of his head and he swore he heard a chuckle. He will be forever grateful Scott can not talk **.**


	6. New Friends

A ways away stood an old decaying olive tree with its roots half in the ground and half wrapped around a big boulder that seemed to be pushing the tree out. Between the mangled roots and steadfast rock lies a dark opening. No creatures stirred, no wind blew, and somehow even the sun shied from shining; but a lone figure in red approached and entered the foreboding hole without hesitation or wavering.

 

“Ugh. Would it kill him to add a little color? Or at least some light! Hale, I can barely see anything coming down this fucking hale damnit ditch. I know it’s the path to the underworld but Come On! If I’m gonna die at least let me see my own death.”

 

“Talking to yourself again Stiles?” The muttering Omega flinched and quickly spun around to see a smirking little shit demon.

 

“Holy Hale Matt! Don’t do that! And What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be under Peter’s feet right now? I’m pretty sure he is missing his foot stool.”

 

“Why you-...!” Just before matt could do anything a hand grasped out and clamped on his neck. “Now, now stiles. You know I only like to sit back and relax after my affairs are in order. My foot stool has to wait till then.” Peter tossed matt to the side and wrapped an arm around the unwilling omega. “It was taking an unusual amount of time for you to get back my sweet. And we were just coming to check in on you. I trust the river guardian has been negotiated with.”

 

Stiles shivered in disgust and threw peter’s hand off of him. “Shut it Peter. And no. Sorry bout your pawn, but the knot-brain didn’t comprehend.” he huffed.

 

“So you’re saying you failed to persuade him over to my side. That wasn’t part of the deal stiles.”

 

“I tried my best, but he wouldn’t listen to reason. And tried to make me his bitch! If you ask me he was just a waste of time, and hardly needed for your take over scheme or plot or mastermind evil plan or whatever the heck you call it.”

 

“Alright, so instead of taking a year from your sentence I’m going to add two on. How bout that my sweet?”

 

“WHAT?! Oh Come On! That’s hardly fair! It wouldn’t have even mattered if I was able to persuade him, he’d end up no more dead than he is now!”

 

“Huh? What happened?” Matt decided to speak up.

 

“The bastard. Harris. Is dead. I can spell it too D-E-A-D. That clear enough for you half-wit?”

 

“I believe what my idiotic servant meant to ask was, How did the river guardian meet his demise?” 

 

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “There was this alpha. Derek. He just shows up out of nowhere and beats harris to a pulp and practically rips his throat out.” Stiles slightly blushes at recalling how stupid he felt for blowing up on the alpha… no Derek.

 

Peter stiffened and matt started to sweat rapidly. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that stiles. I didn’t quite catch his name.”

 

“His name’s Derek.” Peter’s eyes flashed blue and snarled at the mention of his name.

 

“MATT!” The demon tried to make a run for it, but it was useless as Peter got a hold of him and started to strangle the life out the demon. “Taken care of! Never a pain again! Wasn’t that what you told me?!” 

 

“WAIT! *gasp* It could *choke* be a *wheezing* different Derek!” Peter’s grip started to loosen but then stiles spoke up again. “He also had a hell hound, which I thought was odd since all of them live in the underworld. He was adorable though almost as cute as allison, and his name was scott.” 

 

Peter’s anger was renewed at the confirmation that the alpha who killed Harris was his once believed and no-longer dearly departed loving nephew. “When I get through with you, you will wish you were a mortal so that there would be an end!”

 

“Wait! Wait! I was able to make him mortal! I can still finish the job!”

 

That stopped peter in his tracks, not before setting matt on fire. “He is mortal. Yes, yes we can make do with that.” he grabbed stiles around the waist “My sweet, I have a plan.”

 

“Oh gag me.”

 

“In time, but first we must address my darling nephew. And this time get the job done.”

* * *

 

 

We decided to camp out for the night; the fight must have took longer than I expected, because after we caught and cooked the fish it was already sunset.  Scott and I had reached the city of Beacon Hills the next morning. The buildings and structures were massive; towering over us, people everywhere were constantly moving. I felt a little overwhelmed. All these new sights and smells, the most I’ve ever smelled at one time was the local market in at home; but those were semi-pleasant while these ones of the city left a foul taste in my mouth, especially with my heightened alpha senses. It could be worse, at the very least we aren’t being crowded and bumped into. Everyone is giving Scott a wide berth and eyeing him wearingly, even though I know Scott is friendly; I’m glad no one knows me here.

 

Up ahead I saw a pottery store and a beta man trying to get through the door with a really big... Vase? He tripped and my reflexes went to go catch the delicate object. “Scott get the guy.” Scott was able to get behind the man and support him before he hit the ground, I just barely caught the pot. All of a sudden the guy started to scream. “Thief! Help Thief! He is trying to steal my pottery!” He struggled getting up from Scott, once he did he had a look at the him and backed away screaming help again. I put the pottery down, scott moved to my side.

 

“I’m not stealing anything.” I growled. People stopped to have a look, they surrounded us but we were still given a wide berth.

 

The beta was clearly terrified, but shouted accusingly. “Then why did your giant beast trip me! And you went after my vase!?”  _ So it is a vase. _

 

“You tripped on your own. We helped you from falling and breaking this.” I made a point of picking it back up and bringing it in his store, scott following. He followed me in as well and the people who stopped went on their way.

 

I placed it down and turned to him. “Ok. I’m sorry, please don’t kill me. It was an honest mistake! I-”

 

I cut him off before he could give me some sob story. “I’m not going to kill you. You needed some help, so I did. I’m a hero, not a serial killer.”

 

He blinked then burst out laughing. “Hahaha! It looks more like you commit crime than help people. Ha!” after he calmed down and I glared at the man, he composed himself, “I’m sorry thank you for helping me, but go home kid.”

 

“I’m not a kid. I am a hero.”

 

“Have you ever prevented a natural disaster?”

 

“No.”

 

“Or stopped cities from collapse?”

 

“No, but-”

 

“No Buts! You kid are just another chariot chaser, who did a good deed in a city that doesn’t care. Goodbye Mr. Hero.” Scott started to growl, but I stopped him and dragged him out of the store.

 

“It’s fine Scott. I still have to prove myself to this city. Coach was right, this city needs a lot of…”

 

“Help! Someone help please!” I quickly turned to find the source of the screaming. “Please, my friend is in danger!” I spotted a wavy long haired blond beta in the crowd, she seemed to be pleading to alphas and strong looking betas. A pissy looking alpha knocked her down “Move it bitch.” I went to go help her up.

 

“Are you alright?” Up close she was actually very pretty with her lightly tanned skin and light brown eyes, but nothing compared to the omega… no, Stiles.

 

“Obviously not! All these prissy dickheads think they’re better than me and won’t help my friend who is in serious trouble!”

 

“Where’s your friend?”

 

“Trapped! There was a rockslide south of the city. Please will you help?”

 

“Yes. It will be faster if we ride scott.” 

 

“Woah! Wait!” I picked her up and placed her on scott and I jumped behind her, just before he went speeding off.

 

We made it in no time flat, I smelled two betas before we reached the site of the rockslide. When we got there one of them was trying to dig out the other from the small opening under the giant rock that fell. I jumped down and helped the girl off of scott, she was a little frazzled but otherwise alright. As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran over to help dig the trapped one out. “Boyd! I was able to find some help.”

 

The bigger one stopped for a moment and turned to me, he had a close shaven head similar to Deaton, but was of a darker complexion that spoke of many hours under the sun and even though he was kneeling, he was obviously taller than me. “Are you just going to stand there?”

 

Snapping back to myself I walked over where I heard the poor trapped kid whimpering. “Move, I have this. As soon as I move it, grab him if he can’t move himself.”

 

“Hold it! I know you alphas all think you’re the shit, but you can’t just pick up a fuck ton boulder!”

 

I flashed my red eyes at her, an ability I learned with finstock, and she shut up quickly.”Move it.” they both scrambled away quickly. I got a good grip under the boulder and heaved it up onto my shoulders then lifted it over my head. “Get him!” I growled, the kid showed no sign of moving and even with my super strength, the rock was a bit heavy. “Now!” They scrambled to pull the kid out, he had some scratches and bruising, but nothing time won’t heal; however he was shaking pretty badly. I heaved the stone away from us and the path.

 

Boyd was calming him down and rubbing circles on his back. He was really pale, but that might have been from the stress, and he had curly blond hair with big blue eyes. If the girl hadn’t said he was a friend, I would think they were related.

 

“Huh!? Wha-?! How did you do that!?!” 

 

“Erica.”

 

“What?! You saw that too! Who are you!?! You got that giant ass dog! And now you’re super strong!”

 

“My girlfriend means thank you. Isaac here is grateful as well, but he is a little shaken right now. He doesn’t do the best in confined places.”

 

I ignore Erica, and focus on Isaac. “You’re welcome. Is he ok?”

 

He seems to come back to himself a little and nods “I will be fine. Thank you, I would have been a goner.”

 

“It was nothing. You three should probably go home and get him looked at.”

 

I turn to go, but the girl catches my arm. “Wait. We don’t have much, but let us repay you.” I hesitate but she continues “I’ve never seen you before, and I bet you aren’t from the city. You probably don’t have a place to stay; we have some space. You can stay with us.”

 

It’s true we just got to the city and haven’t thought about a place to stay yet. “Alright.” And scott takes that as permission to go licking everyone.

* * *

 

 

A small ways away above the five, on a hidden cliff, stood three figures.

 

“Well done matt. You didn't manage to screw up my plan and was able to trap the boy with the rockslide.”

 

“It was my pleasure sir.” Stiles scoffed in the background.

 

“Now let's sit back and enjoy the show.”

 

Stiles looked on with regret at the small group and whispered to himself. “Get out of there sourwolf.”

 

* * *

 

 

Back with the everyone, Derek was hauling Scott off of Isaac. “Scott stop licking Isaac.”

 

“It’s alright, I didn’t know he was so friendly.”

 

“I should keep him leashed.” Scott growled playfully at the comment.

 

“I don’t think I got your name during the whole rush.” Erica spoke up after wiping the drool off her face.

 

“Derek.”

 

Just after the introduction, a loud growling noise could be heard. Everyone turned toward the end of the path to see two twin hulking figures making their way towards them and by the smell of them, Alphas. A matching set of elongated fangs and claws, more beast like faces than man; obviously not friendly.

 

“Now what do we have here Aiden?”

 

“looks like some new toys Ethan.”

 

“Let’s hope these last longer than our old ones. You’re always so rough with our toys.”

 

“Not my fault they’re always so breakable, brother.”

 

“Get out of here now. Me and Scott will handle this.”

 

“No! You helped us, we won’t leave you!”

 

Derek flashed his red eyes at them one more time, “Then Hide.” Boyd grabbed the two and dragged them behind one of the fallen boulders. They were semi protected and still had a view of everything that was about to unfold.

 

“Oh no, some of our new playthings are running away.”

 

“Don’t worry Ethan, I’ll get them!”

 

Derek unsheathed his sword and let out a menacing growl of his own. “You will have to go through me first.”

 

“With pleasure.” 

 

Aiden attacked first, charging straight at Derek, claws going for his face. He was able to sidestep him, and get a swing at his arm. Ethan snuck up behind, but scott was able to tackle  the alpha to the ground. Aiden took advantage of Derek’s momentary distraction, clawing him in the back and dislodging his weapon. He right hooked him and sent the hero flying back against a rock, leaving a Derek sized dent in the stone. Scott was knocked back and double teamed by the snarling alphas. One of them bit his front leg the other bit at the juncture where the neck connected with the shoulder. His howls of agony got Derek back into action. He ripped the one from Scott’s leg off and threw him high up into the air, then he grabbed the other as he let go of Scott to charge at him. He spins the alpha around like a discus and hurls him at the falling form of his brother. The timing was just right as they both crash into each other and smacked against one of the walls of the gorge.

 

“Alright! You Got Them!” “That was awesome!” Erica and Isaac cheer.

 

“Help me with Scott.” The three rush out to assist the badly bleeding and limping hell hound. Just as they are able to support his weight, two twin roars shook the area. They turned to see the twin alphas standing, they both grabbed each other’s neck  and started to fuse. It was sickening as they heard bone crack and witnessed the combining of skin. Once the freaky transformation was done, a monstrous alpha, twice the size of Derek stood with a hideous scar like mark going straight down its form. 

 

“Get him out of here now!” The three quickly helped the hobbling dog over to the minor safety of the boulder they were hiding behind. 

 

The monstrous alpha and Derek circled each other, the other growling and snapping his jaw at him. Derek makes the first move this time, swinging his sword. He was able to slice a deep gash across the big alpha’s chest, with the other’s pained screams he thought he got the upper hand, but then the piece of metal was easily caught and chucked aside. They were swiping claws and throwing punches at each other. The beast caught an opening and slashed his face, he sunk his fangs in the exposed forearm. Derek let out a terrible howl of pain and was harshly tossed to the side. The beast chuckled at the supposed defeated hero and advanced on him slowly. Derek laid on the floor and slightly lifted his head at the approaching enemy. Just as he raised his claw for the finishing blow, Derek jumped back on his feet and grabbed the big boulder to the his side and through it at the shocked alpha. The rock broke in two at impact and the monstrous alpha was sent flying. As Derek approached the practically unconscious alpha, he picked the beast up and forcibly ripped the two from each other. 

 

“Now I never want to see you two again. Accept the mercy I am giving you and do not return.” As he dropped the twins who now looked completely human; they high tailed it in the opposite direction, all intent and purposes with their tails between their legs. 

 

“Oh My Hale! Derek! That was amazing!”

 

“Are you alright!?”

 

“I’m will be fine, let’s get to you place.” Just as he took a step he started to stumble, but Boyd steadied him.

 

“We will be forever in your dept.”

 

“Let’s just out of here.” Derek was able to get back on his feet and the five went on their way.

 

* * *

 

 

Up on the hidden cliff. Peter was having a minor meltdown. 

 

“So much for your oh so brilliant plan.”

 

“Shut it you pathetic bitch.”

 

“Oh demeaning name calling. Well haven’t you reached a new low.”

 

“Aiden and Ethan were obviously not up to the job. MATT!”

 

“YES!”

 

“Send in the others, and make sure to tell Deucalion the outcome of today’s little skirmish. GO!” Matt without hesitation transformed into a bird and flew off. Peter with suppressed anger stormed off, but Stiles held back a little and watched the group leave. 

  
“Way to go. Hope you can keep it up sourwolf.”


	7. The Pack

We made our way back to the west entrance of the city that faced the forest scott and I had came from. We followed the three betas down an unkempt side path that I had noticed before, but didn’t pay much mind to. Scott was only bleeding a little bit now, he didn’t need anyone’s support, but he still had an uncomfortable looking limp. We came upon a clearing at the tip of one of the few hills in the area. The site was not welcoming; there stood a huge mansion like home, or what was left of it. The structure stood three levels high, a burnt out husk of wood and possibly some stone that kept some sort of structure. An unstable looking front porch that if it weren’t for Boyd walking up the steps, I would not have thought it would hold any weight. And it also had many window openings which I’m not sure if they were there originally or if the fire (that must have taken place) made more; most of them were boarded up, while others were covered in cloth. At least from what I can see, there was a big property with a lack of neighbors.

 

“Excuse the looks, we’ve made it more secure and stable inside.” Boyd says as we all follow up the steps into the home.

 

“Yeah, sorry it’s not the best looking, but it’s Isaac’s and it works fine for us.” Erica quickly closes the door after everyone is in. “Ok, let’s have a look at you.” Her and Isaac move over to scott with some medical supplies I hadn’t noticed them grabbing. Scott doesn't heal as fast as I do, but he should be fine by latest tomorrow night. I have a quick look around, the inside so far does seem more stable than the outside. The room we were in must have been a living room at some point but now it’s just an empty room with a fireplace, an ordinary patchy floor rug and a single old beat up lounge. “Your turn Derek.”

 

I quickly turn to see them approach me with the first aid kit. “It’s alright. I don’t need it.”

 

“What are you talking about? You must be in pain and look at your wounds, they are still bleeding.” I look to where Isaac pointed out and to my surprise he was right. The wounds weren’t bleeding heavy at all, but they were still open.

 

“The pain has mostly subsided…”

 

“Let us clean those nasty scratches.” They starts to wipe away the blood and I flinch as they rub against the tender wounds, but then they stop with wide eyed amazement. I look down and sigh in relief, I can see my skin slowly patch itself up.

 

“Holy Hale! How are you able to do that!?”

 

“What are you?! Boyd! Look! Not only is this guy really strong, but he can heal extremely fast!” He didn’t turn from the fireplace, but he nodded his head to his girlfriend. “Don’t mind him, he is just a little reserved.” Isaac snorted, but erica playfully smacked him.

 

“That’s fine. It’s not a big deal. I’ve always had this strength and been able to heal rapidly. Actually, I should have been completely healed before we reached here.”

 

“That’s strange. Are you losing your powers?” Isaac asked.

 

“No.” I huff, “I’ve never had injuries from an alpha before, so it’s probably taking longer to heal. And I don’t have powers. I’ve always been like this.” I don’t take into account the seldom spanks I received from my dad when I misbehaved that stung longer than usual...

 

“Derek. You have super powers. All three of us combined wouldn’t even get that rock to move a smidge. And the fact No One I’ve ever met could heal this fast and you say normally it would be faster, means that you have powers.” Erica needed to point out.

 

“I don’t have powers.” I growl. They back up a bit and I hear their hearts pick up a bit, my eyes must have flashed without my knowledge. Boyd quickly turned from the fire he started and came protectively close to the two.  _ Damn, I should have controlled myself. _ “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s ok. Erica just needs to learn to back off sometimes.” Isaac tries forcing a laugh.

 

“So what is this place? And what happened here?” I try to clear the tension.

 

“This place is my home, or what is left of it. I grew up here with my older brother and father. There was a fire, Boyd and Erica happened upon here and were able to save me. Now it’s the three of us.”

 

“What happened to the rest of your family?”

 

“My mom died in childbirth, so I never really knew her. My brother was an alpha, like my dad, but he decided to join the army instead of going to university; he was never the bookish type. Unfortunately he never came back home, and I don’t have any other relatives that I’m aware of.”

 

“And your father?”

 

“Gone in the fire.”

 

“I apologize…”

 

“No! It’s alright. He wasn’t a good father. And it only got worse when my brother was reported dead. Erica and Boyd are my family now.” They each placed a hand on his shoulders.

 

“And you two?” 

 

“Nothing special; I was an orphan, Boyd never got along with his family. We met and decided to run away together. Very romantic.” Boyd didn’t confirm or deny the explanation, but he did have a faint smile on his face. I didn’t detect a lie, but they seem to not be telling me everything; which is fine, I don’t expect strangers to tell me their whole life story.

 

“Now I believe it is your turn! I want to know all about you derek!” She grins wickedly, “Where did you come from? Are you really human? How old are you? What brings you here to Beacon Hills? And what is Scott exactly?” 

 

“Is that all?”

 

“For now.” She smiles evilly.  _ She can not meet my sisters. _

 

“You don’t need to answer everything.”

 

“Boyd!”

 

“He saved all our lives and is a guest.”

 

“Fine. But I’m going to get the answers I want one way or another.”

 

I start to sweat at that. “There isn’t much to tell. I’m from a small village you don’t know the name of. Yes I’m human and I’m 20 years old.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Isaac spoke up.

 

“I have to prove myself a true hero. My coach suggested this city to start.”

 

“Thank Taila he did and I’d say you’ve already proven yourself with how you saved us.”

 

“It’s not that simple.”

 

“How so? What qualifies someone to be a true hero?”

 

“I… don’t know. It is something I have to figure out for myself.”

 

“Well that’s dumb.”

 

“Isaac!”

 

“Well it is!”

 

Scott  barks, probably in agreement. “It’s fine.” I take another quick glance around. The structure is pretty stable, and the framework is mostly intact. “If you want. I could help you rebuild. There is still a lot you can work from here.”

 

“Oh no! We couldn’t ask that of you!”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“But we owe you our lives. I know this isn’t the best living conditions, but we make do.”

 

“Think of it as pay for room and board. That is if you don’t mind we stay here longer.”

 

Before Isaac and Erica could protest further, Boyd placed a hand on each shoulder. “Thank you. We will gladly accept.”

 

Erica huffed but then grinned. “Looks like we officially make a pack.”

 

“Erica!” Isaac panicked. 

 

I blink at her statement. Packs are usually formed by alphas with the urge to prove their superiority and challenge other packs and individuals for land and wealth, to gain pack members with special trade skills. Or if they already have wealth, like most alphas, they head to cities to gain influence and recognition, besides the universities. It is very difficult for alphas that come from no name to rise through the pack ranks. Those alphas usually spread out to smaller towns to try and build up; but most of the time the betas are content with their farms and trades, so they do not join the alpha. My dad told me this in one of my alpha lessons; his father was actually one of those alphas that tried to build a pack but settled in the sleepy town I grew up in. 

 

“You want to be a pack?”

 

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but please consider! Erica tends to fly off the handle. And yes, please be our alpha; it would help a lot with the rebuilding and it’s very hard to come across a good alpha. The fact you risked your life for us tells us we can trust you, but we can’t force you to accept.” I’m impressed Isaac was able to say all of that clearly with how obviously flustered he is.

 

“How would me being your alpha help rebuild?” I feel one of my eyebrows raise.

 

“Before my brother passed away, my father had a lot of wealth and influence here in the city.  After what happened to Camden, he became a recluse, but still maintained our property and wealth. After he died the money got locked away at the city bank, and only my alpha could have access to it. With that money we could easily rebuild here.”  _ Camden must have been his brother’s name. _

 

Erica growled then. “But all the alphas here are selfish douches, that probably would stab us in the back and just take the money.” Scott wined and moved to the distressed Isaac, who visibly calmed as he started to pet him.

 

I figured they had some money to get buy considering the house and property, even if it is a charred husk. “How have you three been surviving then?”

 

“We take odd jobs when we can and the farms outside the gorge let us work for food. We were on our way there when the rock slide happened. We don’t head down there regularly; but when we do, they always have spare work for us.”

 

I sit and absorb what I’ve heard. My dad never had the urge to build a pack and honestly I don’t have any urge to either; however, these three are clearly in need of an alpha if they are asking the first alpha showing kindness to them.  _ Mom would kill me if i didn’t help these guys; but I hardly know them and would this get in the way of my path to reconnect with my true family? No. Helping these betas won’t interfere. I will become a true hero regardless if I become their alpha or not, so I might as well do it. _ I steel my gaze and look into each of their eyes. “Alright. I will become your alpha.” They must have been more tense than I realized, for after I agreed they all visibly relaxed, even the more stoic boyd. “However, I never intended to build a pack. My knowledge of pack dynamics are only of the basics of it’s structure and I have no experience with pack politics.”

 

“That’s alright. Unlike my brother, I paid attention to my classes. I can help you when something like that comes up.”

 

I nod. “Alright. Hold out your arms.” They do as told and bear their necks. I give a satisfied rumble and first bite Isaac, then Erica, and lastly Boyd. “Now you are officially part of my pack.”

 

“You know you haven’t told us your last name. How can we be part of a pack if we don’t even know the pack’s name.” Erica said while pouting. 

 

I slightly blush, but quickly school my features.  _ They are now my pack, so they have a right to know, and it wasn’t like I was hiding it.  _ “I was adopted by the Stilinskis, but I’ve found out two years ago my true surname is Hale.”

 

They blink owlishly at me. “Hale. As in the Hale gods?” Boyd spoke up.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE HUMAN!”

 

_ I think I might have made a mistake. _ “Yes. I am human.”

 

“BUT YOU JUST SAID YOUR LAST NAME IS HALE! ONLY THE HALE GODS ARE PERMITTED THE NAME HALE!” 

 

_ Mother help me. _ “My birth mother is Talia Hale, so yes. The Hale Gods.”

 

“WHAT THE- HOW THE? THAT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE!”

 

I can feel my eyebrows twitching at Erica’s outbursts. “I was stolen from them as an infant and turned mortal. I somehow ended up in my mom’s fields where my dad found me and they adopted me. I am currently human, and my quest to prove myself a true hero is the only way I can return to my god status; according to my mother. Does that clear things up?” They just continuing to stare. I sigh and stand up “I will go catch us some lunch.”

 

Erica opened her mouth and looked as if she was about to say something else, but Isaac quickly slapped his hand over her mouth. “Sorry, that was just… unexpected. But it does explain somethings. Thank you for being honest with us.”

 

“I wasn’t hiding anything. I will go catch the boar I smelled on the property earlier for lunch.” With that I exited the building. Leaving my new pack to themselves and scott. 

  
I start to sniff out the boar and quickly lock onto it’s scent. It hadn't moved far. Just before I was about to take off I heard one of my new betas exit the house. “Derek. I will help with the boar.” I nod at boyd and motion for him to follow me.  _ This will be interesting to say the least. _


End file.
